Old & New
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Raven Michales didn't want to go back to her old life with Randy Orton but she has no choice in that, while Storm on the other hand has never had a boyfriend, the whole concept is new to her which interests Roman Reigns thoroughly, crap summary but give it go and let me know if I should keep going!
1. Social skills re-vamp

**A/N So second new story involving Raven/Randy ( I kinda miss that combo LOL) and Storm/Roman (A new mix that I'm starting to like) So enjoy and let me know if you guys want more**

**Chapter 1 Social skills re-vamp**

"Hey, guess what we're doin tomorry" Raven Michales announced as she walked through the door to her gothic mansion, she was quite proud of her home, she had fixed it up from the rubble it was, when she found it it was nothing more than garbage and boards, now it was beautiful again. All the time and money she put in to fixing it certainly showed. Her cousin Storm was resting on the couch reading a book, looking at the two girls you couldn't tell that they were cousins. Storm was a tall girl with legs up to her face, long white hair and the eyes to match. Raven however was tiny with black hair, riddled in the straight strands were silver ringlets, they matched her eyes. While Storm was flawless, Raven had almost ninety percent of her body tattooed. Storm's father was Triple H while Raven's father was Shawn Michales, it was just another thing that people hardly believed, not that that mattered to the girls, they knew their family.

"What are we doin tomorry?" Storm asked putting her book down, the happy joy on her cousin's face only made her stomach bundle with nerves. Too many times Raven had come up with an idea, dragging Storm along only for it to end with a visit to the cells. Sometimes it was just too hard to say no to Raven, Storm didn't know how she was meant to say no to the girl who rescued her from hell, and that hell was very litaral.

"We're going on a plane trip"

"Why?"

"Because I'm wonderin if I can jack it and take it to Cuba"

Storm laughed "Well I've always wanted to see Cuba. But seriously, where are we going?"

"Well it turns out that your Dad needs an extra pair of hands and I volunteered uz"

Storm tried not to roll her white eyes or burst from nerves, Storm whose previous life was very shelted, still had a hard time dealing with a lot of people at once, sometimes she found it hard just talking to her father and his wife.

"Why?"

"Because you need to work on your social skills"

"My social skills are perfectly fine thank you very muchly"

"Really?" Those hard silver orbs bought the nerves to the surface again, "So explain to me what happened yesterday with those douche-bags down the street?"

Storm didn't want to remember yesterday, it was one of her bad days. Three idiots from down the hill had stopped her, cooing all sorts of nasty things, Storm had gained enough courage and skill to fight back but yesterday she just froze, it was lucky for her that Raven and her nasty habit of biting had come along. Two of them fled, the third wasn't so lucky, he managed to escape...with a chunk of his arm missing. Raven merely wiped the blood with her fore-arm and took Storm home. She thought Storm was doing better but sometimes she was wrong, Raven found that quite re-freshing, being wrong.

"I didn't feel like talking to them"

"You didn't do anything, you froze remember"

"Well thank you for making me feel better about it" Storm snapped throwing her book across the room, when she first arrived here with Raven she was too scared to challenge her cousin, as she became comfy she realised that sometimes Raven needed to be challenged, when she first did it Storm expected more hell, Raven just laughed and told her well done.

Raven sat down on the couch, her cousin's long legs resting on her lap, "Sorry Stormy-Jo but think about it, if you come with me you can work on your social skills, not to mention you can do your all time favourite thing, work"

Storm laughed, her eyes almost twinkling with joy, Raven was right. Work was something Storm enjoyed doing, they both did. It was all Storm did in her previous life, work became something to be proud of and no one could take that from her.

"I don't know Rae"

"C'mon! It will be fun, you can work on your social skills, you can spend more time with your Dad, I know that he'll enjoy that and most importantly, I'll get to fufill my life-long dream"

"And that is?"

"To punch Randy Orton in the face"

"Wasn't your life long dream to shoot Detective Duket with a crossbow, which I recall you did last year"

"You can have more than one life-long dream you know besides that was a short term goal, this is a long term goal"

Storm shouldn't of been shocked that the subject of Randy Orton came up, it was all Raven could talk about ever since he became her Dad's new poster boy, not to mention the fact that Raven used to be in love with him, she wasn't sure if she still was. The only things she had to say about Randy were negative things, even Storm and all her sheltered-ness knew you don't insult people you love, at least not constantly.

"C'mon Stormy" Raven patted her ankles lovingly "I can't go without my PIC" (Partner in crime)

"Fine but you have to promise me you won't go all psycho-mantis and kill everybody like that song"

"I promise only to kill French people because you know how much I hate them, but everyone else is safe, well maybe not Damien Sandow"

Storm laughed again "That sounds fair enough. So when do we leave?"

"Tomorry"

"I meant what time you douche-canoe, I wanna know if I can stay up late talking to people on the net" Storm's eyes lit up but quickly deflated.

"That doesn't count as social skills Storm and you know it. We leave at ten so be ready"

"Or you'll leave me behind?"

"Nope, I'll pull you there by your hair and you know I can and will do it"

"All right fine, now go away and leave me alone, I wanna read my book"

Raven looked to where her book was, "Would you like me to pass it to you?"

"Yessum and while you're up, you should make a coffee"

Raven gave her the hardest look Storm had ever seen which made her think she had gone one step too far. "Or I can grab it and make a coffee"

"Thats what I thought you said Storm"

**A/N So thats chapter one! Do you guys want more? Onwards we go! **


	2. Life long dream fullfilled

**Chapter 2 Life long dream fufilled**

Straight after the plane ride, Raven and Storm dropped their gear at the hotel before walking the short distance to the arena. Raven had her arm linked in Storm's, it was a saftey thing for Storm, at least in the crowd she wouldn't lose Raven.

"So do you have any idea where we is going?" Storm asked puffing in a deep drag from her smoke, puffing the nicotine out her nostrils like an ivory dragon.

"I have no idea, I was followin you"

"You are so not funny Venom" Storm dropped her butt in the gutter, "I say the first thing we do is look for coffee, me need coffee"

"I second that motion" Raven grinned slipping in a side door, instantly a security guard came up blocking their way.

"Excuse me Miss, do you have clearance?"

"I suggest you move it before you lose a chunk of your arm, you're between me and the coffee"

"I'm sorry Miss I can't let you through"

"If this helps at all, I'm the daughter of Triple H and this is his neice" Storm managed to get out, at the same time trying to hold Raven back, sometimes she was more rabid dog than she was human.

"Names?"

"Storm Levesque and Raven Michales"

He consulted his walkie-talkie before looking back to them, "Sorry about that ladies, you may go through"

"Thank you Stan, you're doing wonderfully" Raven gave him a warm smile before pulling Storm past him. It made Storm realise what just happened,

"Did you set that up?"

"Why yes, yes I did"

"Why?"

"To prove a point, if you can talk to one huge guy being a douche, you can handled anyone else that comes your way"

"That doesn't make one iota of sense"

"It did in my head. Anyways you're missin the point Storm"

"Which is?"

"Coffee is that-a way"

Storm couldn't help but smile, at least something good was about to come out of this, and perhaps Raven was right, if she could talk to one dude, maybe two was ok, then three, then four and so on and so fourth.

At the coffee table Raven ran into her Uncle and Aunt, two stones with one bird according to Raven. "Hey guys, how you be?"

Hunter put his coffee down and gave his neice a hug, before giving his daughter a more apprenhensive one, sometimes she allowed it and sometimes she didn't.

"Hey girls, how was the flight?" Hunter asked as Steph gave out hugs, he couldn't help but get jealous that Storm was more accepting of Steph's hug than his own, then again it was a man that had tortured her for eleven years.

"Good until this one tried to take uz to Cuba" Storm nudged Raven in the ribs. "Thankfully it didn't work"

"Why would you want to go to Cuba?"

"You had to ask didn't you Steph?"

"What? I want to know"

Raven laughed "I don't know really, feel like a Cuban cigar maybe, or maybe I wanted to smack Fidel Castro's beard off his face"

"She has an obsession with smackin beards off people's faces, all the way here she talked about punching Randy Orton's beard off his face"

Hunter's face turned grave "I think it's best if you stay away from Randy"

"And why in the blue hell would I do that?"

"Because I don't want you two in a fight"

"Oh Hunter so dramatic, it would be two hits, me hit him and he hits the floor. See? No fight"

Hunter pinched the bridge of his large nose in frustration, he really thought keeping Randy and Raven seperate would be easy, after all it was Raven that said she wanted no contact with him anymore.

"Raven I mean it, I want you and Randy to stay the hell away from each other"

Raven grabbed a coffee for herself and one for Storm, un-looping their arms so she could take a long skull.

"Raven, do I make myself clear?"

"All right, I'll stay away from Randy"

"Good"

"Right after I punch him in the face" Raven added in quickly before fleeing up the corrider leaving Storm with her father and Steph.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll go and find her and keep her outta trouble"

"Thanks Storm, and any trouble at all come and see me, I'll sort it"

"Thanks Dad"

They both knew that she wouldn't, if Storm had trouble she would go to Raven but at least Hunter had put the option out there and Storm always liked to have more than one option.

It didn't take Raven long to find Randy, she swore she could smell his disgusting scent halfway up the corrider. She thought it was a scent that she could forget but now like the old-days, it was stuck in her nostrils. He was talking to a random stage hand when she came bustling up, Randy couldn't believe his eyes. The last time he saw her, Raven was promising to nail his body to the floor and use it as a punching bag, not that he could blame her for being angry, after all he had fucked up big time. Randy hated that he had fucked up, back then he figured that it wouldn't of mattered, he could talk his way out of anything. Now he knew better, you only get one shot with Raven and he had used it. She hadn't changed which Randy found himself thankful for, she was still the same small psychopath wrapped in tattoos and finished in black, her long hair was pulled back with a single black clip. Her eyes were still the same ice he remembered. The stage hand left them to talk, not that Randy got a chance to say anything. As soon as she was close enough, Raven punched him right across the jaw. He forgot how strong her left hook could be, his body stumbled back but didn't fall. Pain like none other rattling up his face. Raven shook her hand as though she had broken it.

"I've been wanting to do that for the past three years, didn't feel at all satisfying"

"Would you like another shot Raven?"

"Would you give me another shot?"

Randy couldn't help but smile despite the pain rattling up his face and refusing to stop.

"There you are!, Do you know how many people I had to talk to just to find you" Storm shook her head before looking at Randy, like Raven Storm would never forgive him for what he did to Raven.

"Randy"

"Storm"

"Well as fun as this has been, I've fufilled my life long dream now it's onto the next one"

"Raven, wait"

Raven looked up at him, glad that the bruising was coming out on his pretty face, "I've said everythin I've wanted to say to douche-bag"

Randy smirked again "Douche-bag huh? I remember the days you used to call me baby"

Raven went to punch him again but Storm grabbed her arms, "Come on, he ain't worth it, he never was"

"Ooh cold Storm"

Storm turned around and slapped him as hard as she could right across the face, the resounding smack echoed around the halls, now to match his bruise, he had a hand print. Not that he cared, right now he only cared about one thing and that was the fact that Raven was back. Stil those instincts kicked in and Randy advanced hoping that the shy Storm would back away, she didn't but that didn't stop Raven from standing in front of her like a human shield.

"Go on Randy, try it, I dare you too"

"Nah, I have a better idea" He flicked a stray ringlet before turning around and walking away.

"Huh, what do you think he meant by that?"

Raven shrugged "Who cares? I'm outta coffee"


	3. I'm not evil

**Chapter 3 I'm not evil**

"You shouldn't of done that Storm" Raven commented as they helped set up the ring ropes for that night, Raven figured that since she had all ready fuffilled her life long dream of punching Randy, she would keep her end of the deal and help her Uncle. It wasn't too hard to put the ropes together, Raven could pretty much do it blind.

"He deserved it Rae, he's lucky I didn't put his balls in his throat"

Raven couldn't help but laugh, Storm may've had troubles defending herself but defending Raven seemed to be second nature.

"Alls I'm sayin is, Randy is very vindictive and I don't want him goin through you to get to me, it's not your war Storm"

"You're sweet Rae but I'm honestly not scared of that douche-bag"

"All right but just remember I warned you"

Storm laughed flicking a rope at her cousin, "If I can defend myself against Iziah, I'm pretty sure I can handle Randy freakin' Orton"

Raven threaded the last rope into place, it wasn't that bad a job if she did think so herself although she knew instantly that Randy would have a problem with it as soon as he found out that she put the ring together that night. Raven bounced off the ring ropes, a small smile slipping onto her face,

"You miss it don't you?" Storm asked in a small voice, Raven was in-line to be the next big thing in the Diva's division, sadly her mental illness' kept her out, apparently faking them is fine but to have a real one, well thats just bad. Plus Storm had a sneaky feeling that Raven wasn't a Diva because she needed her to hold Storm's hand, Raven assured that wasn't a factor but sometimes Storm couldn't help but think that.

"A little but not really" Raven stopped bouncing on the red ropes, her silver orbs resting on a weird black looking table, one down by the time keeper's area, one that wasn't usually there.

"What's with the black table?"

Storm shrugged, "Maybe Dad set it up for us to play texas hold 'em?"

"Yeah I don't think that's it" Raven slid out of the ring to inspect the black table, it was annoying her. Everything had a place and this table wasn't in the right place. Storm lent against the ropes as Raven inspected the black table, her tiny hands lifting it up and the moment she did, her silver orbs lit up. Underneath were several cinderblocks, cinderblocks were always good, especially if the Lord decided he would help guide them.

"Looky-looky at what I founded" Raven cheered lifting up one of the blocks, "Oh this is gonna be so sweet, one cinderblock and Randy Orton's pretty face. Oh thank you Lord, I know you loved me, even just a little" Raven practically danced back into the ring. Her hands grasping the block as though it was precious gold. Even Storm couldn't wait to see Raven heave the cinderblock at Randy's head. Knowing Raven she would give destroying Randy's face a damn good go.

"What about the rest Raven?"

"I'm sure we can find Hunter's sledgehammer and play carnie freak"

"You destroy even one cinderblock, there's gonna be trouble"

Raven and Storm turned around to see the Director of Operations, Kane and Mr money in the bank Seth Rollins behind them, both of them peering at the two girls, thoroughly not impressed.

"How the hell can you move so fast for a damn penguin?"

"Ah Raven, lovely to see you again" Kane laughed, pretty much ripping the block from her destructive hands. Seth however couldn't stop looking at the pure white angel beside her, Seth had never seen a girl built like this one. Everything except her clothing was white, a pure snow white. Her hair, her eyes, her skin. She was like a walking black and white photograph.

"Why is he staring at me?" Storm murmered to Raven, his green eyes were freaking her out a little. They just stared at her with an unknown purpose. It was making her really un-comfortable, it was like she was trapped with those three douche-bags all over again and Storm didn't doubt for a second that Raven would take a chunk out of this one too.

"Are you real?" Seth asked still wondering how a girl like her was even possible, it was her eyes he decided. Most eyes looked normal, the whites and the coloured iris, even the tattooed girl next to her had a proper iris. This one just had white, like she was blind.

"Nah I'm a figment of your imagination" Storm got out before clamping her hand over her mouth in shock, speaking back to Raven was one thing, but this guy was well over six feet, Storm wasn't a big fan of men bigger than her. Torture from a six-five man had a lasting effect. Raven however gave her a nudge, a small sign that it was ok. He wasn't an issue.

"Actually she's a figment of my imagination and now your's apparently, good news we're both crazy, yay!"

Storm couldn't help but laugh, trying like hell not to let the man in front of her effect her in any way. It was bad enough trying to keep from shaking due to Kane being mere feet away.

Seth, always the gentleman, put his strong hand out for the ivory girl, he had to know her name because a part of him couldn't help but think it might be something like Ivory or Snow White.

"I'm Seth"

"And I'm not touchin that" Storm looked at his hand like it was diseased, talking to people was one thing, no one said she would have to touch people, another thing that scared her. Besides why the hell would he even care what her name was? "No offence. I have to go now, yes going now" Storm quickly fled from the ring as though she was being chased by the Devil himself. She just had to get away from Seth and his exploring green eyes.

"Don't worry about her Seth, she just don't like touching people" Raven assured him before something popped into her head. "Although she don't mind if you touch her, usually she prefers a little smack on the ass, makes her feel appreciated"

Seth had to store that to his memory, Kane however looked to the small girl knowingly

"You're evil you know that"

Raven just shrugged coyly "When Iziah is your sister, you're bound to have a mean-streak. Toodles"

**A/N How's that? Now Seth wants her! Seth and Storm or Roman and Storm, pick the poison people! Next Randy and Raven, promise! **


	4. Your touch still sears me

**Chapter 4 Your touch still sears me**

After the day had come to a close, Raven and Storm had decided to order some pizza and play Jin at the hotel bar. Raven could only hope it was the last they had seen of Randy Orton but even she knew she was hoping for too much at once. Storm gave Raven a huge grin as the elevator doors shut,

"Guess what I'm doing!"

"Standin there, smilin away and creepin me out a bit?"

Storm laughed as she nudged Raven in the ribcage, "No, I is going to get pizza!"

"I'm aware of that Storm"

"I meant by myself"

When she was at home, going out by herself wasn't a big deal but this was a new place and Storm could feel herself shaking just from the thought of going out alone, but still she was determined to do it because even she knew that Raven wouldn't always be around to hold her hand, the way Raven was going, she was surprised that she had lasted this long.

"Oh nice!" Raven encouraged her, it was nice to see Storm making progress even if some people called it differently, if they knew the whole extent of Storm's history, she doubted they would have the same opinion.

"Just if I'm not back in like an hour..." "I will come and get ya, and possibly take more chunks from people, ooh hopefully it's a Mexican, I ain't had tacos in ages"

"I'm not even gonna go into how wrong that is" Storm laughed as the doors opened again, Hunter was waiting for them, his face hit relieved when he saw that it was just the two of them. His long finger pointing at Raven accusingly,

"Why did you tell Seth Rollins it was all right to smack my daughter on the ass?"

"Raven!"

"What? I was provin a point"

Hunter let out a growl, he wasn't sure if he was more annoyed at Raven for shit-stirring or annoyed at Storm for not being madder about it. "And what point is that? That my daughter's ass is up for smacking, cause it ain't"

"I have to agree with Dad on this one"

"We all know what would happen if he smacked Storm's ass"

"Yeah I would break his fingers"

"After I punched his face in" Storm pointed out making Raven smile again,

"See? Point proven"

"What point?"

"If you can handle Seth Rollins, you can handle everyone else, he's just one guy, no different to the other's runnin around here"

"Good point. Was he the one with the different coloured hair?"

"Yep"

"He was kinda cute" Storm giggled making Hunter round on her again as though she was a child.

"No! No boys Storm, boys are jerks!"

"Even you?"

"_Especially_ me! But especially Shawn, _but especially_ Seth"

"All right fine, no boys, what about girls?"

Hunter's face drained of colour "You...uh...like girls?"

Storm shrugged "I don't know, I've never really liked anybody so how would I know?"

"Good point." Hunter breathed another sigh of relief, "Remember no boys!"

"Yeah we hear you oldman" Raven muttered taking Storm's ivory arm and pulling her towards the bar.

Raven settled down on the stool, her bare feet resting against another one, her way of saving it for Storm. She had given one last smile before slipping away to get the pizza, Raven was more than happy to sit there and play with her deck of cards. Raven hadn't even managed to draw out a game when she felt her feet being shifted, Randy had arrived.

"What do you want Orton?" Raven snapped trying to keep all her limbs away from him.

"Told you, I wanted to talk to you"

"And I told you, I've said everythin I wanted to say"

"Was that before or after you punched me in the face?"

"You deserved that and if you ask why then clearly you're more of an idiot than I thought and honestly I didn't even think that was possible"

"I miss you you know"

"You miss the sex, you miss havin a chick willin to open her legs anytime you damn well please"

"I have that now"

Raven finally looked at him, all the evil coldness she felt poured out in that one stare, it made even Randy weary of her. Raven was small but she could do alot of damage, she had proven that with Ted.

"I mean it Raven, I miss you"

"Funny I can't say the same about you Randy"

"You honestly don't feel nothing for me anymore?"

"Other than intense rage and bitter hatred, nope don't feel a thing"

Randy gently took her hand, the skin still smooth as he remembered. He felt it tingle up his arm, that same spark that he had all those years ago, he missed it more than he thought. Raven let him hold it for a moment, she couldn't resist it, even after all this time his touch still got to her, it made her want to punch him but at the same time draw him closer so she could feel more of it. Raven eventually pried her hand back, resisting the urge to punch the taste from his mouth again.

"We had some good times didn't we Rae?"

"Until you fucked it all up, well done by the way"

"It takes two people to fuck up a relationship Raven"

"Yeah, you and the whore you slept with, in our bed may I add but I guess that don't mean nothin to you and I should just let it go right?"

Randy went for her hand again but she was quicker, pulling her body away so fast she almost toppled off her seat. Randy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back until her body was more or less on him than her seat.

"Why are you doing this Randy? All this time you didn't care and now suddenly you do"

Randy let the silver wash over him, the truth was simple, he thought he was over it, then he saw her and realised that he wasn't over it,

"You were the best thing I ever had and I want it back"

Raven pulled herself away again, she wasn't about to let him trap her that easily. "It's like I don't even get a choice"

Randy cracked that same smirk that made her want to strike, "Of course you do Raven as long as you agree with me"

"Raven?"

"And that's my cue to exit" Randy touched her hand again before carefully avoiding Storm and her urge to swing. Randy gave her that wink making Raven quiver inside. She had to get a grip and more to the point, she needed her hunting knives. She couldn't let Randy get to her that easily, she refused to be his fool again.

"So what did he want?"

"The usual"

"You should've smacked him with something"

"Well I would've hit him with the MITB briefcase but apparently thats being used right now"

"Still say he was kinda cute" Storm giggled again opening the pizza box

"I'll be sure to tell him that"

"As long as I ain't gotta do it, sweet"

Raven shook herself and just like that she was back with Storm and more than ready to play cards. Although she couldn't deny the fact that his touch still got inside her and had her craving for more, the only thing she could do was deny it with everything she had.


	5. Dean's a magicain

**Chapter 5 Dean's a magician, Seth makes up words & Randy's a stalker**

"So we're just gonna ignore it?"

"Ignore what?" Raven asked throwing down her playing card, their pizza box was discarded now, the lovely bar-keep had kindly taken it away for them. Storm couldn't help but notice that his eyes were stuck on her cousin's rack so maybe he had a secret motive.

Storm gave her cousin that same look Raven used to give Iziah, _Dude everyone knows you're lying so just admit it and save us all some time and trouble_

"The fact that you were lookin at his ass as he walked away"

Raven picked up her drink, trying not to roll her eyes. Storm sometimes, took her protective duties too far. "Storm denying that the man is attractive is like denyin the fact that you need oxygen to breathe, it's like denyin the fact that I have tattoos, it's like denyin" "I get it"

Raven laughed "I had a good one"

"Go on"

"It's like denyin the fact that Iziah spends most of her time either in bars or behind them"

Storm laughed along with her "Yeah that was pretty good."

"I won't deny that the man is attractive nor will I deny lookin at his butt but thats all it was. A careless look, nothin more nothin less"

"All right but that don't mean I like it"

"Don't look now, here comes your boyfriend"

Storm couldn't help but look up at that, Seth and his briefcase striding up to them, a warm smile on his handsome face.

"Ladies, ladies bodies"

"Seth, Seth's hair" Raven answered making Storm laugh, "What is with your hair?"

"Whats with yours?"

"I have you know that this is real thank you very much"

Seth just looked at her oddly, still he decided not to question it. Not when those enticing white eyes of Storm were looking at him with awe,

"Question; are you a blonde or brunette?"

"What?"

"Well you have blonde and black in your hair, so are you blonde or brunette"

"Guess I'm both, I'm a blur-nette" Seth gave her another smile sitting on a stool beside her.

"Thats not even a thing" Raven interjected, "If you dyed it blurple then that would be a thing"

"If he dyes it blurple Rae, he might look a tad speckledorfed"

"Yeah that is true"

"You two have weird conversations you know that and I'm pretty sure that blurple and speckledorfed aren't even words"

Storm laughed as she picked up a card, "Pretty sure they are Seth, you would know if you ever read the dictionary"

"I've read it, turns out the zebra did it"

"Boo! Bring on a real comedian!"

"Ignore her, she tends to do that" Storm wasn't sure why she was trying to assure him, if that was even the right word, but something made her caring nature come out, maybe it was the fact that up close, Seth was definately cuter.

"So what are you gals playing?"

"Jin. Your turn Stormy-Jo"

"Can I play?"

"It's up to you Storm"

"Why is it up to me?"

"Sweetie he's only here for one reason and I can tell you right now, it ain't me"

Storm couldn't help but blush, it just happened against her will. "Do you know how to play Seth?"

"Yup"

"Then sure you can play"

Raven took the cards back and shuffled them, just in time for Seth's name to be shouted from across the room. Raven couldn't help but groan,

"Oh goody, more of them. You know if I knew Hunter's invite included being around people, I would've told him to stick right up his..."

"Raven"

"All right, I'm dealin"

"Why am I not shocked to find you at the bar surrounded by beautiful women?"

"Fuck up Dean"

Raven looked up, her silver eyes going round "Dean? As in Dean Ambrose? I've been waitin weeks to find you!"

"Raven I keep tellin you he's not.." "Shush! I won't believe it until he says it for himself. You know what they say bout rumors, don't believe nothin until you hear it from the horses mouth"

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he took a seat next to Seth, weirdos were always more interesting, at least these two were.

"So now he's a horse?"

"Hell for all I know, he could be Dolly Parton"

"I can assure you weird girl, that I'm not Dolly Parton"

"See Storm, now that I believe"

"I'm tellin you right now Rae, he's not" "I wanna hear it from him"

"Hear what from me?"

"Dean, are you or are you not a magician?"

Dean and Seth shot looks at each other, not knowing what exactly to say, Dean had heard all the weird questions before but this...well it was just so left feild he was pretty sure it wasn't even in the ball park anymore.

"I told you Rae, he's not a magician"

"Yeah I agree with the ivory girl, I'm not a magician"

"Well thats disappointin, I was hopin you could make some people disappear. Oh's well, guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way, with my crossbow"

"See I told you Raven"

"Don't get smug with me, I won't hesitate to kick your ass back to the stone-age"

"Sweet, then I can get Seth a caveman hooker, maybe he'll stop pervin at my breasts"

Seth couldn't help but laugh, his broad shoulders shrugging, he couldn't help if his green eyes had wondered down her slender swan like neck, it was a gravitational pull that he couldn't stop.

They sat for a while playing cards while Dean watched and made his weird comments which it seemed that only Raven got, not that Storm was shocked at that, they were both weird but Raven, well her sanity had never been fourth coming.

"Why were you wondering if I was a magician?"

"Because one minute you were locked in a room and the next you're under a table, the only possible solution is you're a magican"

"Sure, it couldn't be the fact that I was let out and I hid there without people knowing"

Storm and Raven looked at eachother before bursting out laughing, "Oh Dean! I was told you were funny but I never dreamed you were that funny"

"At least funnier than Seth and his zebra joke" Storm added in wondering if she had pushed it too far, with Raven there she didn't quite care so much.

"Can I point out Storm that I'm a wrestler not a comedian"

"Yes that is a good point I guess"

"Speakin of good points, I'm going to take a leak"

"Would you like me to hold your hand?" Storm teased making Raven flip her off. "You do that everytime, why can't you just say nah I'm all right"

"Because I like being difficult" Raven grinned heading towards the bathrooms. It was only after she was gone, Storm realised she was suddenly alone with Seth and Dean. Even that didn't last long because the second Raven was gone, Dean decided to leave too leaving her completely alone with Seth. At least she knew where to punch him if he got handsy.

"Are you going to leave me too Storm?"

"Only if you suddenly find yourself wanting to be alone with the bar-keep"

Seth looked him up and down "Nah he's not really my type"

"And what exactly is your type?"

"No penis, all pussy"

Storm couldn't help that blush again, it was apart of her innocent nature that just wouldn't die, Seth however found it quite cute.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Storm"

"It happens, really can't be helped although I do find it annoying"

"I think it makes you cute...well cuter"

Storm had no idea what was happening, ok so she knew, she wasn't that naive but to have it happening to her, it was just weird, it was also weird that she didn't quite mind that much. Still she couldn't help but feel guilty, sure he was nice and kinda cute but the spark she had heard so much about just wasn't there. Storm felt more like she was trying to force the spark instead of letting it come naturally.

Raven had just emerged from the bathroom when she banged straight into Randy. Not like a natural passing by, more like he was waiting outside the bathroom for her. Those giant inked arms crossed over his chest. Raven clutched her heart like he had just given her a heart attack.

"Good Satan jackass! Could you not do that? Ever heard the phrase heart attack?"

"And here I was thinking you were gonna ask me if I was a magican or can only Dean be a magican?"

"Oh dear Lord, are you stalkin me Randy?"

"If I was stalkin you Raven, you would know"

"Randy so far you're stalkin me and its not appealin, it's creepy. Do I have to file a restrainin order on your ass?"

"He don't deserve you, the only one that does is me"

"I know you think that about alot of things but let me tell you right now, it's not gonna happen so just get over it"

"And yet I see it in your eyes, you still want me"

"Ok fine, you can think what you want Randy, you're going too anyways so while you do that, I'm going back to the real world where I know the truth and the truth is I hate you"

"Are you convincing me or yourself"

"You. I all ready know how I feel but apparently you don't so let me try it one more time, bear with me I ain't got sock puppets Randy so you'll just have to imagine them." Raven held up her hands like they were the puppets, "I. Don't. Like. Anythin. About. You. Anymore. I Hate You. Did you get that Randy? Am I getting through to you at all?"

"And yet your eyes say different"

"See Randy this is your second biggest problem, you don't listen! And since you don't listen I'm through having this conversation"

Raven went to walk away, wanting more than anything to get the hell away from him. She only made it two steps before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her body to his. Every curve snuggled against his frame making Randy realise that she was the only one for him, he had to make her see that. One way or another. He felt it, her heart thumping against his chest. Raven wasn't even bothering to move and Randy knew it was because she didn't want too, if she wanted to be out of his arms she would've done it by now.

"See? Your own body is against you Raven, why can't you see that" Randy gently let her wrist go sliding his body closer to her's until she was pressed against the wall. Raven shut her eyes and for a second Randy thought he had won, instead Raven used all the strength she could muster and punched him right in the stomach, his breathing suddenly became hazy and weak. Raven untangled herself from him only to find Storm looking at her. Clearly she had seen more than Raven wanted her too. The difference between Storm and Randy, besides loyalty, was the fact that Storm knew not to push.

"Not one word from you Storm"

Storm didn't say a thing, she merely resisted the urge kick Randy while he was down and followed Raven back to their room.

**A/N So weird chapter I know, trust me it gets weirder but you guys all ready guessed that, onwards we go! **


	6. Even when you're nice

**Chapter 6 Even when you're nice, you're even more evil**

The moment Raven opened her eyes, everything became clearer, she should've seen it before but with her own stubboness she refused to see anything else. In her excitement, Raven nudged Storm awake. Storm hadn't said a word about Randy and the little episode last night. Raven had silenced her with that glare, again it was a glare that used to be reserved for Iziah, _Keep pushing, I dare you_.

"Christ Rae, it's half past three in the mornin" Storm mumbled out trying to turn over. Raven kept nudging her,

"It's half past five and it's time to get up"

Storm could've easily just rolled over and went back to sleep. Sleep was the one thing she loved more or at least as much as coffee.

"Go and have a shower Raven, I'm gonna sleep for fifteen more minutes"

"All right but if you're not up by the time I get out of the shower, I'm gonna kick you. Right in the boobs"

"Can you even get your leg up that high?"

"Do you wanna find out?"

Storm groaned and rolled back over, no she didn't want Raven to try it because she knew that if she failed, Raven would keep trying until she got it, whether or not she failed, her breasts would still get a kicking and that was something she didn't want to go through, at least not at the hands of someone that had a black-belt in ass kicking.

By the time Storm got up, Raven had just come out of the shower, her hair still wet and dripping. Storm sniffed the moist air,

"Have you been smoking in here?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah. Kinda"

Raven shrugged as she attacked her hair with a towel. Storm quickly stripped and got in the shower making sure the door was closed behind her, Raven as usual was on the other side sharing a conversation with her cousin.

"So I decided what I'm gonna do about Randy"

"And that is?"

"Nothin"

"Nothing?"

"Nothin" Raven comfirmed, she had thought about it all last night. Randy's main problem was obvious but the way she handled it was even more obvious, he wanted her to pull away, its what he expected. So to go in the other direction, it would simply knock him off his game, she hoped that if she did it right, his head would explode.

"So you're just gonna do nothing as in nothing?"

"Because nothing can mean somethin else?"

"You know what I mean. If you do nothin he might think he's in with a shot or should I say another shot"

"Well then he's in for a big surprise isn't he,? especially if he decides to go down to the woods today"

Storm couldn't help but laugh as her cousin started singing the old Teddy Bear's picnic song. It wasn't meant to be creepy but on Raven, well it was eerie and not something children should hear.

When the girls arrived at the arena Storm was still wondering just how her cousin's plan was actually going to work. Storm wanted to ask the pressing question in her skull, was this a way of getting Randy back without causing fights between them. She wanted to ask and let Raven know that she wasn't about to say anything negative about it, Storm had to be fair, there was a time when Randy was a good boyfriend and in a way he kept Raven grounded, but he had majorly hurt her and Storm didn't want her to go through that again, but at the end of the day it _was _Raven's choice and she wasn't about to make Raven choose. Even if she was sure that she would be the winner. Storm decided to bite the bullet, at least half a bullet.

"So tell me what exactly is your plan?"

"Remember what I did to Mr Harris down the street?"

Storm couldn't help the wrinkle of confusion "Yeah but that was to turn an enemy into a friend and now he can't stop starin at your boobs"

Raven laughed "I don't think Randy needs help with that. Trust me Storm I know what I'm doin"

"Said the girl who broke her arm last year due to aliens on the roof"

"Hey! They were comin and a baseball bat to the skull is the only way to stop them, I saw it on a movie"

"Yeah, we're not havin this discussion again" Storm tried not to roll her eyes although she was not shocked at her cousin, there were times that Raven wasn't on planet earth, she had dealt with that a while ago. Storm was about to open her mouth again but in time shut it, Randy in all his glory was about to show Storm just how Raven's plan was actually going to work.

"Good morning Raven and Storm"

Storm was pretty sure he was just trying to get a reaction from Raven, any negative reaction so he could try and twist it into something else.

"Good morning Randy" Raven got out with such pleasantness it shocked both Storm and Randy. From the smile on her face, it looked like she was actually glad to see Randy, Storm couldn't tell if that was true or not.

"And how are you?"

"In desperate need of coffee acutal but you know Randy what else is new"

"I would be happy to take you out for one" That smirk was back, no doubt that would get his desired reaction.

"Well I would Randy but you see Storm here don't like you and right now she needs me more than you do." Raven slipped her arm inside Storm's, "Well it was nice seein you again Randy. Have a great day!"

With that Raven walked on leaving Randy to stand there and wonder what the hell was going on.

"You are evil!"

Raven looked at Storm a little hurt and shocked "How am I evil? I was being perfectly nice!"

"Yeah and even when you're being nice you're more evil"

"That so don't make sense and I would know alot about not making sense"

"It makes perfect sense Rae, ask anybody"

Raven shrugged again as Hunter came their way "I still don't see how I'm bein evil, I was just being nice and friendly"

"Says the girl who once stabbed her sister with a fork"

"Hey! She was talkin durin the wrestlin, who does that? Someone who wants a quick stabbin thats who"

"Ah I see you're in a lovely mood Raven"

"I am actual, so Hunter what are we doin today?"

"Today I'm splitting up the dream team"

Raven gasped in shock "You're splittin up the Shield? How could you? They are perfect together!"

"Raven the Shield has been split for months now"

"Yeah see Dad she wouldn't know because Harm was talkin durin the wrestling hence why Rae stabbed her"

"Does the Shield know about this?" Raven demanded making Hunter look at his daughter.

"Has she been into the damn jelly-beans again"

To Hunter it seemed that Raven only got this disconnected when she had black jelly-beans, something about them made her brain go loopy, at least she didn't throw them back up like she did almost everything else so that was one thing.

"Yeah she had a few on the way here"

"Damnit Storm! You're meant to keep her away from those!"

"Don't get pissy with me Dad, it wasn't my fault and you being a giant knobhead certainly don't help nothing"

"My girl has a spine, oh I'm so proud!"

Storm and Raven shot looks at each other,

"Huh and people have the audacity to say I'm crazy"

"No honey, you're insane" Hunter supplied before going to his original point, "Storm you'll be working at the merchandise stand" He handed her a black bag "You need to fill this up with shirts and stuff"

"Any reason?"

"It's for a bit tonight. Raven you'll be working with the girls, they need some outfits sewed and could you possibly do it without hurting anybody including yourself"

"I can only promise to try, well I'll _try_ to try" Raven gave him a huge grin before turning back to Storm "All right girly-girl, are ya'll gonna be all right by yourself?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Just remember, you don't have to talk to anyone that makes you uncomfy and if you ever find yourself in a situation that you can't win, just rememer cannibalism hasn't been outlawed in this state"

"Thats just gross Raven"

"Hey thats gotten me outta more tight jams than ya'll could ever possibly imagine" Raven flashed her that grin again "Right I'm going to do some sewin, I'll meet you in the rafters for lunch, say about half twelve?"

"Ok" Storm shrugged trying to shut down the sudden onslaught of nerves. She could do this, she had to believe that.


End file.
